King Joe vs M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
King Joe 'vs 'M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Ultraman vs Godzilla! When multiple different machines combine, they form some of the deadliest robots in their respective universes. But which one has the firepower to surpass the other? Interlude Wiz: For thousands of years, mankind has wondered what lies beyond the stars. Boomstick: And if you're gonna explore outer space, you're gonna need a spaceship. Wiz: Brilliant deduction, Boomstick... Boomstick: But instead of building a boring regular spaceship, you could build multiple. And then combine them to make one badass giant robot! Wiz: How oddly specific. But I suppose your far-fatched idea does make for a powerful machine. Like with King Joe, the Pedanian Space Robot. Boomstick: And M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the Anti-Godzilla Battle Robot. ' ' He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. King Joe Boomstick: As sci-fi movies have shown again and again, aliens just really love Earth for some reason. Wiz: Very true, one of these alien races being the Pedanians. Boomstick: Although they didn't have any insane superpowers like other aliens, they did know a thing or do about making machines. ' Wiz: That's right Boomstick, and they created their ultimate Earth-conquering weapon: King Joe! '''Boomstick: King... Joe? AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! What kind of a name is that? ' Wiz: Uh... maybe it means something more intimidating on Planet Pedan? Well, irrelevant, anyways King Joe- '''Boomstick: Ha... Wiz: Shut up. King Joe was sent to Earth in the form of 4 ships, King Alpha, King Beta, King Gamma, and King Delta. Boomstick: When did these space aliens take the time to learn the Greek alphabet? I guess I'll give them a pass though since they can fire cool lasers, hell, they can even combine the blasts to form one large laser! ' ' Wiz: King Joe proved to be an effective robot at first, but was short circuited thanks to a special chemical developed by the Ultra Garrison. Boomstick: Well... he was weaker than I expected. Wiz: However, many years later, King Joe's remains were discovered, and used to create a new weapon to protect humanity. It was called: King Joe II. Boomstick: That's even lamer than King Joe... buuut at least now he started kicking some serious ass. ' ' Wiz: King Joe's main weapon is known as the Eldritch Shot, a powerful laser blast. Boomstick: It's definitely a strong attack, but King Joe really excels in defense. He can create a force field to block just about any attack. If that's not good enough, he can separate so fast he can dodge attacks. ' ' Wiz: In addition, King Joe's armor is made out of Pedanium, an extremely durable metal alloy. This also helps boost its physical strength. Boomstick: Hell, he can overpower Ultraseven, who's strong enough to lift 100,000 tons! Wiz: It's no surprise, given that King Joe has no problem with lifting that amount of weight. And that's far from the only Ultra Warrior it's faced. It's even tough enough to battle two Ultras at once. Boomstick: Too bad his orignal programming kicked in, causing him to try and wipe out humanity. Can anything stop this robot? Wiz: Well other than Ryton R30, the special chemical we mentioned earlier, there's also the fact that King Joe has quite the hard time standing up should it be knocked down. Boomstick: Really? ''That's ''his weakness? Some random chemicals and falling over? Wiz: That sounds quite similar to you and your alcohol addiction actually... Boomstick: What was that? Wiz: Anyways, despite its flaws, King Joe has proven time and time again to be one of the most dangerous robots ever seen. M.O.G.U.E.R.A Pre-Fight Death Battle Results Who do you think should win? King Joe M.O.G.U.E.R.A Unsure Who do you like more? King Joe M.O.G.U.E.R.A Equal Better? Ultraman Godzilla Equal Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Toho vs Tsuburaya Productions' themed Death Battles Category:Machine themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Gorillazilla